The Black Swallow Tailed Butterfly
by Zerolr
Summary: On a camping program--Ichigo Kurosaki is hit with an experiance that rocks his world... Ichi/Ruki. Lemonish warning. COMPLETE!
1. Summer Camp

I really don't know what kind of reaction I may get from this story... But I hope you as the reader may enjoy it just the same. My favorite pairing in Bleach has to be Ichi/Ruki. For me, they are one of the most unique couple I have ever come across in anime. I love them and I selfishly hope that they get together in the end. If they don't that's alright I suppose--I'll just write a slew of fanfics to console myself. *laughs*

- Zerolr -

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. It belongs to Tite Kubo

Pairing: Ichigo – Rukia

Rating: M (for some cursing and the lemonish ending)

Setting/Plot: Alternate Universe

* * *

**The Black Swallow-Tailed Butterfly**

Chapter one

* * *

"Oh God this sucks!"

Ichigo Kurosaki was stuck in the worst scenario. In a camping program that's wasting his entire summer. Isshin beat him into submission and lectured him for the fifteen suspensions he had during his last school year, signing him up as punishment. "Jeeze it's not my fault I always get picked on, fuck, FUCK!" he groaned as he slammed his head on his pillow.

The only relief that was that he wasn't alone and that his friends Keigo, Mizuro, Chad and Ishida were with him. Ichigo shared his cabin with them except for Chad who served as a translator for some Latino campers in Cabin 3.

Keigo who was in the bunk above him stuck his head below.

"Hey Strawberry, it's not that bad, I mean we can go sneak and go peek at the girls while they go bathe."

"As if Kurosaki will be the kind of person who would join you in those ridiculous exploits," scoffed Uryuu. The pale skinned teen rubbed ointments all over his skin. His arms were dotted with insect bites of all kinds.

Mizuro rested in the bunk above with his headphones on flipping through a magazine that was months old.

"Oh come on! I mean there's nothing else to do. I hate going on those stupid hikes!" whined Keigo.

"Oh shut up!" snapped Ishida, "I've had it up to HERE with all your bitching and moaning." He scratched furiously at a mosquito bite stinging at his ankle.

Ichigo just rested his head at the pillow. He missed his sisters and even his stupid dad. His missed his bed, his room and the store that was down the street. Only three more weeks but those days took so long to pass by…

Keigo dropped down and got on top of Ichigo, "Come Strawberry, can you see it—A paradise of ass and titties just waiting for—,"

BAM!

Ishida slammed a heavy book on Keigo's head, "I said he's not interested! He shouted, his face a furious color."

Mizuro took off his headphones, "Looks like you are—let's go I'm bored."

Ichigo's head remained inside the pillow not moving.

Ishida looked over him in worry, "I'll go in his place—just leave him alone," Uryuu begged.

Mizuro evilly smirked, "You just wanna go…"

"No, no I don't!"

"But it's not fun unless Strawberry comes with us!"

"Keigo, he doesn't feel well, he's going with us next time," Mizuro reasoned.

"If there IS a next time," grumbled Ishida worried about the trouble they were getting into.

Ichigo drifted off in sleep. He opened his eyes a while later and rose his head from the pillow.

"You guys?" he looked around. They were all gone. Ishida's ointment was on the little night desk between the bunk beds. Taking a whiff over the open top he reasoned it smelled rather sweet. Yeah, Mizuro probably replaced the actual lotion with something else that ATTRACTS the bugs rather than REPELLING them. Damn poor Ishida, he's got worse luck than me. Camping isn't his thing. He picked up a small knapsack and packed a few things. He decided to go on a little walk and sneak out and come back later.

Fifteen minutes passed as he trekked into the woods marking his path along the way. He's gone camping several times with his dad to know how to survive. The atmosphere was peaceful with the songs of the birds and the humming of the cicadas. He saw a deer in the distance ahead. It looked up at him and then dashed off. Ichigo kept walking then stopped at a small bubbling brook. He threw water at his face. Before getting back up he saw the moss on the rocks of the brook were a vivid green but _a green so vivid it was scary_. He lifted his head and saw the foliage across that brook was all that same green. Curious, he crossed it and continued on.

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *


	2. Surreal Dream

* * *

Chapter two

* * *

He walked and walked. The trees and the greenery around him grew thicker and thicker, larger and more deeper as he progressed. The air grew heavy with the scent of perfume. Ichigo looked about as he continued walking; flowers of all kinds had bloomed about him. Their odor was intoxicating. He stopped. In the silence of the forest Ichigo noticed that it was completely different. The trees were so thick and large that it rose toward the skies in unbelievable heights. The darkened atmosphere colored a dark green, things that appeared to be floating trials of pollen glided about him. There was a strange mysterious presence that hung all around.

"Where, am I?" he asked.

He dared to walk further deeper and deeper. Soon enough he started to hear it. The heavy beating of a heart. The silence echoed with the rhythmic beating. The pulse grew stronger with each step that Ichigo took. Pushing pass bushes and branches he entered a clearing

Before him stood a great enormous tree in full bloom. Large violet flowers fell like tiny spiraling umbrellas swirling in circles. The intake of air filled his nose with it's scent. An odor that caused his vision to swerve and cause everything to move slowly, blurred as if he was staring into a dream. He looked up higher, the number of flowers were numerous impossible to count like the stars in the sky. Ichigo was at loss; his mind could no longer recognize and began to readily wonder if it wasn't a dream…

On the lowest branch hung a chrysalis; a butterfly's cocoon. But it wasn't any ordinary one—it was large, huge. And the source of the pulsing heart. He stepped closer still looking up, his eyes glued to it. The flowers continued to fall and swirl around him filling the air with it's mysterious violet color.

_This is not real_.

Suddenly, the beating stopped and Ichigo took a step back. A tiny hand broke out of the chrysalis. A pale milky white color. A clear glazed slime covered over it. The shape of the chrysalis changed as the creature inside it shifted.

"Oh shit," he breathed sharply.

The hand grabbed and began to tear down the sides. A small leg pierced the bottom. Ichigo saw the little toes and the other arm that broke off on the other side.

"It's… human," he whispered.

The bottom surface of the chrysalis was weakening.

_Should I turn back? Should I—_

"Shit, it's going to fall," he voiced out as he ran under it.

The body fell out and Ichigo caught it. He collapsed from the sudden catch, with the creature landing safely on top of his chest.

The body of the purest white, with hair that dove deeper than the most sinister nights. Her small hands trembled as she tried to pull herself up.

Ichigo saw her face; the lips that curled and filled rosy red, the eyes that opened were pure violet; violet that colored the flowers of that great tree. Behind her were great folded wings that looked wrinkled and wet and soaked in that slime. It covered her entire body; heavy with the scent of that perfume. Shuddering, shaking shocked from contact with air and wind. His eyes trailed down to the exposed breast, small and tender; the sharp curve of her small waist.

This is all a dream right?

The girl looked at Ichigo. The first thing she's ever seen since the tree birthed her. Ichigo stared into her face, and after her vision focused more, she reached and rested her fingers to his lips.

His face flourished a crimson red. Realizing that he actually felt that touch that all this was _real and not a dream?_

"Wa—," he tried to speak but he didn't dare to move. Her index finger trialed across his bottom lip and she leaned closer. His eyes drooped drugged by her presence.

"Waa…" she repeated in a breath right in front of her face.

She shifted her spinly legs as she tried to get a hold of the ground. She failed and collapsed on top of him again, her face landing against his; her cheek brushing against his. As their faces moved, their lips met and they kissed. He dove his fingers through her wet hair. Ravenously he tasted her, confused on why he was acting this way, perhaps it was the flowers. They kissed and kissed, his tongue playing with hers. She bit his lip and her small hands rubbed against his chest furiously applying pressure grasping at the cloth.

Minutes flew and time passed like a blur. There on the unnaturally green grass they made love, entering into that ecstasy diving in that world. The flower petals fell, burying them. Both their voices rang out; moans that stretched out echoing in the scene in that deep deep forest. Wind blew lifting the leaves and the petals:

_rukia_.

The name that rang clear in his ears. The name that her voice dragged in that tone at his ear.

_Rukia._

Was the strange beautiful creature that trembled with every thrust he gave, going deeper and faster.

_RUKIA_

The voice that called out his name over and over and over and over again. As it all rose higher and higher, more deeper more harder.

_RUKIA_

_**RUKIA**_

The wings dried with the wind and now opened wide displaying it's design. The haunting sable spread as she rested on top of him. Hues of dark blue and violet highlighted different areas. That small fragile frame formed the middle accenting the wings. Ichigo gasped catching his breath. She looked down at him in so much wonder.

_This is all a dream…_

_It must be…_

* * *

**END**

**

* * *

**

**Author notes:** Yes, the end folks I'm sorry. I was really stuck when I finished... I had several possible senarios after this scene happens... But some time I might just make this into a chapter story but I have to finish some of the others that I have...


End file.
